cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic Alliance of Wise Nations
The Democratic Alliance of Wise Nations (official acronym DAWN) is an Orange-sphere alliance. The alliance was founded on 11 May 2009 by Golan1st, Booter and shilo, all formerly members of ODN. Alliance Charter The charter of the alliance is a two part charter, one called "Charter", containing basic and elemental values of the alliance, but no laws regarding the actual setup of the government, and one called "Basic Law", containing only the elements of the government setup. The "Charter" is the guiding beacon for the alliance and serves as supreme inspiration for all members. The Charter Preamble: We, the undersigned, gathered here willingly, as representatives of our nations, to form a community of independent sovereign nations, henceforth known as the Democratic Alliance of Wise Nations, for the purpose of cooperation in the areas of diplomacy, military and civilian development of our nations in order to ensure the security and the prosperity of our nations and the community as a whole, in the spirit of equality, democracy, peace, and freedom. This document is the guiding beacon for the Democratic Alliance of Wise Nations, each member and the public institutions. The following articles shall define the spirit of this alliance. Article I: This alliance is democratic, open and bound to peace and friendship. Article II: Each member has the right to voice his opinion freely and in a respectful manner. Article III: Each member nation is sovereign, the limits to this are described in the Charter and the Basic Law. Article IV: Each member shall work to the best of his/her ability to the betterment of the alliance, assist and aid fellow members when needed, and will take part in the defense of the Democratic Alliance of Wise Nations as ordered by the legally elected and appointed institutions of the Democratic Alliance of Wise Nations. Article V: All matters regarding foreign affairs and the internal organization of the Democratic Alliance of Wise Nations fall under the jurisdiction of the public institutions of the alliance. Article VI: All elected and appointed officials shall follow the charter and the Basic Law, each action must be reflected by the spirit of the charter. Where no law exists, all elected and appointed officials of the day will act according to the spirit of the Charter and common sense. Article VII: All matters of great importance to the alliance shall be discussed and be voted upon by the General Assembly. Article VIII: An amendment to this document shall require the approval of more then 90% of the membership and be added to the end of this document. The Basic Law Article I: General Assembly The General Assembly shall be made up by each member of this alliance. The approval for new members, and amendments to the Charter or the Basic Law require approval of the General Assembly as described in this document. 1. The General Assembly is the sovereign body of this alliance. 2. Each member of the General Assembly holds one vote. 3. Admission to join the Democratic Alliance of Wise Nations requires a referral by a current member of the Democratic Alliance of Wise Nations and a vote of the General Assembly. Article II: The Council The Council shall represent the membership; formulate the policies of the alliance and serve as the judicial body. 1. The Council consists of 5 Councilors. 2. The term of the Councilors is 3 months. 3. The election procedure shall be described in detail in attached legislation. Article III: Chief Councilor The Chief Councilor shall serve as the head of the council, oversee votes and the Coordinators on behalf of the Council. 1. The Chief Councilor shall be elected by the Council from the Council within 3 days from the beginning of its term. 2. All statements in foreign affairs require the prior approval of the Council. 3. The Chief Councilor may appoint an Assistant Chief Councilor to assist in the responsibilities described, as well as a replacement in absences of the Chief Councilor Article IV: President The President shall serve as the ceremonial head of the alliance, function as an adviser to the government in all matters and assist in judicial cases. 1. The term of the President is 3 months. 2. All statements in foreign affairs require the prior approval of the Council. 3. In case of an absence of a Councilor, the President shall serve as proxy. 4. The election procedure shall be described in detail in attached legislation. Article V: Coordinators The coordinators are responsible to running the departments of the Democratic Alliance of Wise Nations, coordinate activity in their designated areas of responsibility, implementing the policy of the Democratic Alliance of Wise Nations as decided by the General Assembly, the Council and advise the government and the membership of the Democratic Alliance of Wise Nations in their areas of expertise. 1. Appointment a. The coordinators shall be appointed by the Council. b. The Council may remove a coordinator and appoint another. 2. The Coordinator of Security. a. The Coordinator of Security shall be in charge of the armed forces of the Democratic Alliance of Wise Nations during times of peace and war. b. The Coordinator of Security shall be responsible for the organization of the armed forces of the Democratic Alliance of Wise Nations and their training. c. The Coordinator of Security shall be the commander in chief of the armed forces of the Democratic Alliance of Wise Nations in peace time operations and in whole alliance wars. d. During states of emergency, as declared by the Council, all members nations of the Democratic Alliance of Wise Nations are obliged to follow the orders of the Coordinator of Security in regard to military operations. 3. The Coordinator of Diplomacy a. The Coordinator of Diplomacy shall be in charge of the diplomatic corps of the Democratic Alliance of Wise Nations. b. The Coordinator of Diplomacy shall advise the Council of the day and the membership of the Democratic Alliance of Wise Nations in all matters concerning foreign affairs. 4. The Coordinator of Economics shall assist the membership is building a strong economy and advice the administration of the day in all matters concerning economic affairs. 5. The Coordinator of Internal Affairs shall organize the alliance in an effective manner and advice the administration of the day in matters concerning internal affairs. Article VI: High Court The High Court shall judge the legality of legislation and administrative acts according to laws of this alliance, a detailed explanation shall be given for each decision, recommendations to correct errors may be given when required. The High Court is the guardian of the charter and bound to its spirit. 1. The High Court consist of three Justices serving a 4 month term, elected by the General Assembly. 2. In case of an absence of a Justice, the President shall serve as proxy. 3. Each member may forward a complaint of legality to the High Court, the High Court shall decide whether to follow up this complaint and announce and explain the decision in public. Article VII: Amendments Each amendment must adhere to the spirit of the Charter. 1. Each member may propose an amendment to this document to the Council, if an amendment is passed by the Council it requires the approval of 70% of the General Assembly. 2. Each amendment shall be placed at the end of this document and be numbered accordingly.